


I had no idea you could do that

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mention - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: La fête battait son plein et pourtant Jackson s'ennuyait. Généralement, les fêtes, c'était son domaine de prédilection, mais pas cette fois.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285
Kudos: 2





	I had no idea you could do that

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

La fête battait son plein et pourtant Jackson s'ennuyait. Généralement, les fêtes, c'était son domaine de prédilection, mais pas cette fois. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait organisé, ou bien parce que son nécromancien préféré était absent. En temps normal, c'était sa mère, la Reine qui devait s'occuper des mondanités. Mais le jeune Prince avait rapidement montré un certain talent à organiser les fêtes, les cérémonies et toute la cour avait approuvé le choix de le laisser s'en occuper officiellement.

Mais cette fois, la fête n'était pas de son fait. C'était le Conseiller Royal qui avait voulu s'occuper de ça. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas de bon ton qu'un prince s'occupe de la cérémonie qui allait le présenter à ses futures épouses. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'ennuyait. Toutes les jeunes filles les plus riches de tout le royaume étaient venue dans l'espoir que le Prince leur fasse la cour, mais aucune d'entre elles ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Peut-être parce qu'il savait pertinemment sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu. Mais c'était complètement voué à l’échec, et il le savait parfaitement. Toutes les passionnées mais courtes étreintes qu'ils échangeaient ne le mèneraient nulle part et jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble. Jamais on accepterait que lui, le Prince, épouse quelqu'un qui n'était pas une demoiselle fortunée, encore moins si l'élu était un homme, un sorcier qui pratiquait une magie douteuse et qui faisait bénéficier de ses services les plus offrants.

Rien ne disait que Sa Majesté son père reste éternellement au pouvoir et si les Royaumes du Sud qui les menaçaient déjà depuis un moment gagnaient plus de puissance, rien ne garantissait que le nécromancien n'aille pas voir ailleurs si le tas de pièces d'or était plus gros. Et Jackson perdrait son amour.

Il soupira d'autant plus et s'enfonça davantage dans son trône en ignorant superbement le regard noir de sa mère. La musique continuait d'enjouer les invités et sa mère lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Mon fils, as-tu pris une décision ? Toutes ses jeunes femmes attendent que tu fasses un choix.

-Mère…

-Tu n'as déjà que trop repoussé l'échéance. Tes vingt-et-un ans approche à grands pas et tu sais pertinemment ce qui se passera si tu n'es pas marié d'ici là.

-Les sujets se poseront des questions sur mes intentions pour le royaume et nos adversaires en profiteront pour envahir le territoire et nous manquerons du soutien que j'obtiendrais en me mariant, récita Jackson d'une voix morne. Je le sais parfaitement, Mère.

-Votre mère a raison, Votre Altesse, souligna le Conseiller Royal. Toutes ces femmes n'attendent qu'un signe de votre part.

-J'en aime aucune. Ça ne compte donc pas, ça ?

-Certes, mon Seigneur.

-Jackson, mon trésor, tout le monde n'a pas la chance qu'avons eu ton père et moi et de trouver l’âme sœur. Ma cousine a été marié à un homme des plus rustres qui ne lui prête aucune attention et qui fait défiler les maîtresses dans le lit conjugal. Nous n'avons pas tous de la chance.

-Bien. Ce n'est absolument pas déprimant, comme raisonnement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre l'air.

Il se leva et le Conseiller Royal fit un geste dans sa direction. Mais Jackson répliqua aussitôt.

-Je vous promets que je ne me jetterai pas du haut de la Tour Nord parce que j'ai une vie ennuyeuse à mourir.

Il les laissa là et la Reine et le Conseiller se jetèrent des regards perplexes.

Une fois à l'extérieure de la salle, Jackson souffla un bon coup et s'avança vers la rambarde. Il regarda l’horizon, rêvant du jour où il serait libre et qui n’arriverait jamais.

-Pitié, dit une voix grave. Ne me dis pas que tu vas te jeter dans le vide.

Le nécromancien sortit de l'ombre, visiblement caché depuis longtemps et Jackson sourit.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais me suicider ?

-Je rigole, fit son amant en se plaçant à ses côtés. Mais ce serait vraiment une grosse perte.

Jackson eut un pouffement sans joie et tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-À la sensation que ça fait de parcourir les cieux...

Le nécromancien soupira et Jackson n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il souriait.

-C'est la plus extraordinaire des sensations…

-Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir pu vivre une telle expérience.

-Je ne suis pas le plus chanceux des hommes malgré tout.

Jackson le regarda et son amant tourna ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

-Tu m'as l’air bien chanceux quand même.

-Je serais chanceux le jour où je serai certain que je pourrais te garder à mes côtés toute ma vie.

Jackson eut un sourire triste et vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Comme j'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples.

-Moi aussi, fit le sorcier en le serrant contre lui.

-Si je n'étais pas le Prince, tu accepterais de m'épouser ? Demanda Jackson.

Le sorcier sourit tristement et dit d'une voix emplie de peine.

-Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi accepterais-tu de passer ta vie avec moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne suis pas un être recommandable, tout le monde le sait. Je pratique la magie, aussi bien la blanche que la noire, je connais chaque sort, chaque potion, chaque créature magique de ce monde. Pour des pièces d'or je suis capable de jeter la pire des malédictions ou de résoudre presque n'importe quel problème. Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer ta vie avec un être autant encré sur le chemin des ténèbres que moi ? Je monte un dragon, par les dieux ! Y a-t-il une créature plus sombre ?

Jackson fut choqué et peiné.

-Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de toi. Je n'ai que faire que tu pratiques la magie. C'est cette magie qui a sauvé ma sœur lorsqu'elle est tombé à l'eau. C'est grâce à tes potions que tu as soigné le cœur de mon père. C'est grâce à tout cela que tu as su nous aider à repousser l'ennemi lors de la dernière guerre contre le peuple des cauchemars et que tu as su détecter l'espion qui se cachait parmi notre entourage. Tu as sauvé des centaines de vies, peu importe que tu pratiques la magie pour le faire. Je me moque de ce que les gens pensent. Ça n'enlève rien à ce que je peux éprouver à ton égard.

Le sorcier sembla touché par ses propos mais ne se défit pas de son air triste.

-Jack, je suis bien plus enfoncé dans les ténèbres que tu ne l'imagines. Il fut un temps… Il fut un temps où j'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible pour arriver où j'en suis. Quelque chose de…

Incapable d'en dire plus, il s'écarta et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée de la salle de réception. Mais Jackson lui courut après.

-Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu connaissais toute l'histoire.

-Alors dit moi !

-Et risquer de te perdre ? Jamais.

-Alors tu veux que je reste à tes côtés en croyant un mensonge ? Rien de ce que tu ne diras ne changera ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Jackson…

-J'ignore même jusqu'à ton nom ! Notre aventure est vouée à l'échec le plus total ! Tu crois que ça m'empêche de t'aimer à en mourir ? Non ! Peu importe ce que tu me diras… Les sujets de mon père m'ont dit des choses horribles à ton sujet, quand j'ai commencé à prendre des leçons près de toi. Je me suis demandé pendant longtemps si c'était vrai ou pas mais ça m'est égal. Que ce soit vrai ou pas. Que tu sois bien capable de te transformer en un monstre sanguinaire, ou que tu boives du sang humain pour rester jeune, tout ça je m'en moque !

Le sorcier eut un rire fade, mais qui sonnait un peu plus vrai que le précédent.

-Je ne bois pas de sang humain pour rester jeune...

-Bon, bah déjà, c'est un point d'éclaircie.

-J'ai tué mon père.

-Quoi ?

-Quand j'ai appris les bases de la nécromancie, il y a des siècles, la magie m'a retourné l'esprit, je voulais acquérir plus de pouvoir… Et je me suis mis en quête de la vie éternelle. La potion qui me la procurait nécessitait le sang de mon père. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a refusé et a essayé de me faire comprendre que j'étais en train de devenir un monstre. J'étais devenu complètement fou et je l'ai tué pour avoir ce que je voulais.

-Tu as tué ton père ? Demanda Jackson d'une voix blanche.

Le sorcier eut un sourire infiniment triste.

-Et s'il n'y avait que lui… J'ai sur les mains plus de sang que tout le royaume ne pourra jamais en verser. J'ai massacré tellement de monde pour obtenir ce que je voulais et chaque nuit…

Il s'écarta de lui et se mit la main sur les yeux. Quand il la remonta dans ses cheveux, la faible lueur de la torche éclaira les larmes qu'il tentait de contenir.

-Chaque nuit je les entends encore implorer ma pitié. Chaque nuit, je les revois mourir. Je me revois les tuer dans une quête stupide pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Et à quoi me sert mon pouvoir, aujourd'hui ? À rien. Je suis seul, et j’amasse de l'or, mais j'en ai déjà tellement que j'ignore à quoi ça me servira.

Il regarda son amant.

-Je suis maudit Jack. Par ma propre avarice, j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres il y a des siècles et je traverse le monde maintenant, payant chaque jour ma monstruosité dès que je me regarde dans le miroir car mon apparence n'est au final que le reflet de ce que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir une vie dont je ne voulais même pas.

À la fin de sa tirade, il regarda Jackson, attendant une réponse. Le prince semblait figé sur place puis soudainement, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ton passé est ton passé. Et je ne peux pas être ton avenir mais je veux quand même y prendre part. Et ton passé, aussi sombre soit-il ne m’empêche pas de t'aimer.

Le sorcier l'enlaça.

-Tu voudrais quand même de moi ? Même sachant ce que je suis ?

Jackson leva les yeux vers lui.

-Si tu veux bien de moi, sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais être vraiment ensemble.

Le sorcier sourit et l'embrassa doucement, tentant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le Prince. Malheureusement, la voix du Conseiller Royal appelant le Prince leur parvint aux oreilles et ils se séparèrent.

-Bon soupira Jackson alors que le sorcier posait son front contre le sien, je vais devoir aller choisir une femme pour le reste de mes jours.

Le nécromancien lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

-Je te rejoins bientôt.

Jackson lui sourit et se sépara de son amant. Il rejoint le Conseiller et retourna à sa place près de ses parents. Son père se leva et demanda le calme. La musique s’arrêta et tout le monde écouta le Roi.

-Mes amis, annonça-t-il, voici l'heure où mon fils va choisir l'une de vos filles pour épouse. Le Prince étant... Méticuleux, il lui a été difficile de choisir une compagne, mais nous pouvons espérer que son choix soit arrêté.

Le roi se tourna vers lui et Jackson se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie de choisir, mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'avenir de son royaume en dépendait. Son anniversaire était dans trois semaines…

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner une réponse dont il n'avait parfaitement aucune idée quand un bruit de coup sur le sol se fit entendre. Tous les convives s'écartèrent et le nécromancien, vêtu de son habit de voyage, s'approcha doucement.

-Sorcier, demanda le Roi, y a-t-il un problème ?

-En effet, répondit-il. Vous mariez votre fils et je n'ai pas été convié à la cérémonie. Je pensais avoir plus d'importance que ça dans votre cour.

-Vous en avez, répondit le Roi immédiatement. Mais c'est une cérémonie de mariage et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous faire déplacer.

Le nécromancien releva sa lourde capuche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Roi.

-Et c'est là que vous avez tort. Le mariage de votre fils me concerne puisque j'ai décidé de l'épouser.

La nouvelle jeta un froid. Un silence religieux raisonna avant que presque tous les convives se mettent à chuchoter. Jackson regarda son amant qui avait une détermination sans failles et son père qui semblait trembler de peur.

-Vous… Vous ne pensez pas… Vous n’êtes pas sérieux…

-Je le suis. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

-Vous êtes un homme ! C'est contre la loi de marier deux hommes et…

Le roi pâlit en voyant le nécromancien lever son sceptre et direction de Jackson. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et Jackson rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentit bizarre et lorsqu'il se leva, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le même équilibre que d'ordinaire. Il se regarda et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était devenue une fille.

-Problème réglé, annonça le nécromancien. Autre chose ?

Le roi blêmit en voyant son fils transformé en fille et rit nerveusement, plus qu'effrayé par les pouvoir du sorcier.

-Moi, Hiccup Horendous Haddock, Troisième du Nom, je demande votre fille, Jackson Overland pour femme. Souhaitez-vous refuser ?

Le Conseiller se précipita aux côtés du roi pour dire dans un murmure qu'il voulait discret mais que tout le monde entendit :

-Majesté, j'ai entendu parler de Haddock III, et il serait un sorcier millénaire auquel on prêterait des pouvoirs qui défieraient ceux des dieux.

-Je vous en prie, je n'ai que six cents ans, contra le nécromancien avec sourire. Et de toute façon, vous souhaitiez marier votre fils au plus offrant pour un soutien en temps de guerre. Je suis votre meilleur soutient. Et si vous me refusez sa main, je l’enlèverai et j'aiderais les Royaumes du Sud à marcher sur votre royaume. Si vous me l'accorderez… Je l’enlèverais quand même mais je vous fais la promesse solennelle que votre royaume ne s'effondrera jamais.

Le Roi balbutia des paroles sans grand sens et Jackson, fatigué de toute cette scène, se leva de lui-même. Il descendit de l'estrade où se trouvaient les trônes et rejoint le nécromancien.

-Jackson ! Dit son père.

-Père, c'est le choix le plus raisonnable à faire. Emma est votre héritière à présent. Et comme l'a dit le sorcier, le royaume est sauf. Qu'espérer de plus ?

-Tu acceptes de te marier à ce… Cette créature? Demanda son père en crachant presque ses mots.

-Si ça peut sauver notre peuple, c'est un petit sacrifice.

Le nécromancien lui tendit la main et Jackson l'attrapa.

-Vous trouverez dans mon atelier de quoi me contacter en cas de problème. J’accourrais aussitôt.

-Jackson ! Cria son père.

-Adieu père.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jackson se trouva dans une sorte de couloir éclairé qu'à la faible lueur des torches.

-Bienvenue chez moi, fit Hiccup.

-Tu viens de m'enlever pour m'épouser, fit le Prince, incrédule.

-Eh, tu étais consentant, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un enlèvement.

Jackson sourit.

-Alors comme ça, tu t’appelles Hiccup ? Fit-il en croisant les bras avec un sourire mesquin

-À l'époque c'était un nom de grand guerrier, et…

-Ils t'ont donné ce nom parce que tu as eu le hoquet à la naissance ?

-Mais, pas du tout, fit Hiccup en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant.

Ça ne servit qu'à déclencher le fou rire de son amant.

-La ferme… Grogna-t-il. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

-Eh, attends, avant…

Il désigna son corps.

-Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

-J'ai dit à ton père que j'épouserai une femme… Sourit Hiccup moqueur.

-Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser sérieusement comme ça ?

-La loi est la loi… Au moins jusqu'à la consommation du mariage…

Jack croisa les bras

-Je te préviens maintenant, il n'y aura pas de consommation d'aucune sorte tant que je serais comme ça.

Hiccup soupira et d'un geste de la main lui rendit son apparence.

-C'est mieux ?

-Beaucoup. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ce genre de prouesses.

-Mon cher époux, fit Hiccup en l'enlaçant, il y a bien des choses sur moi que tu ignores, j'en ai peur.

-Mais j'ai toute une vie pour les découvrir, alors ça tombe bien… Sourit Jackson en s'approchant pour l'embrasser mais Hiccup se déroba.

-Oui, à ce propos…

Hiccup s'écarta.

-Je suis immortel… Et toi tu ne l'es pas. Et je t'aime, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de partager l'immortalité avec toi.

-Attends, il faut le sang de mon père pour ça, non ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as tué le tien ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Je t'ai dit, j’avais perdu l'esprit, quand c'est arrivé. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est une fois que tu auras bu la potion. Ma folie a mis presque un siècle à se calmer, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne te touche aussi.

-Je ne veux pas devenir fou !

-Moi non plus. Mais tu ne seras pas tout seul, je serais là, et je veillerais à ce que tu ne deviennes jamais un monstre. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Jackson lui prit ses mains.

-Aveuglément.

Le nécromancien sourit, un peu rassuré et lui fit découvrir les lieux. Deux ans plus tard, les envahisseurs du sud arrivèrent et Hiccup partit à la guerre pour protéger le royaume comme il l'avait promis. Durant la bataille le roi fut blessé et Hiccup, sous couvert de le guérir, lui préleva le sang nécessaire. Lorsque la bataille prit fin et que la guerre fut gagnée, Jackson revint au palais passer du temps avec ses proches avant de prendre la potion. Durant ce laps de temps, Hiccup prépara la potion d'éternité et Jackson dit adieux à sa famille.

Lorsqu'il l'avala, son corps se transforma en une masse de glace informe et le prince devint un monstre que son époux enchaîna pour la sécurité du monde. Il essaya pendant des dizaines d'années de trouver un remède, sans succès. Le monstre de glace finit par s’enfuir dans la nature et à la suite d'un combat acharné, Hiccup réussit à avoir le dessus et le plongea dans un lac lors d'un hiver vigoureux. Quand il ne le vit pas remonter, il pensa qu'il était mort et rentra à son domaine où il pleura la perte de son époux. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre, ravagé par le désespoir duquel même Krokmou son dragon ne parvint pas à l'en faire sortir. L'ancien royaume de Jackson finit par disparaître et l'histoire du monde continua son cours.

Trois cents ans après, une menace se fit sentir jusque chez lui. Et bien qu'il était toujours en deuil, il avait toujours ses pouvoirs et le dragon insista pour qu'ils sortent. Hiccup avait enquêté sur les phénomènes menaçants et compris que ça touchait principalement les enfants. Il tomba par hasard sur un lapin géant qui lui expliqua la situation et décida de prendre part au combat. Accompagné des quatre gardiens et d'un jeune esprit de l’hiver, ils vainquirent la menace et North, qui rappelait avec un pincement au cœur son père à Hiccup, les invita tous à fêter dans son domaine. Et alors que tous faisaient la fête, Hiccup lui contemplait la neige tout en pensant à son amant.

-Eh, fit une voix à l'accent australien, le but d'une fête, c'est de s'amuser.

-La fête, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, Bunny, sourit tristement Hiccup.

Le Pooka s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ah, c'est bien dommage, parce qu'on a un sacré gardien de la fête, maintenant.

-Ouais…, fit Hiccup d'une voix absente.

-Oi, Frostbite ! Cria Bunny.

-Oui ? Demanda Jack qui essayait de s'extirper d'une étreinte des elfes qui avaient clairement trop bu.

-Amènes tes fesses deux secondes.

Jack se débarrassa tant bien que mal des elfes et les rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Y'a M'sieur ici présent qui broie du noir.

Le Pooka lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

-Tu nous le remets sur pied ?

Jack haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'Hiccup qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Bunny rejoint Sandy et se lança dans un débat qui tourna stérile quand North y participa et Jack regarda leur nouvel ami.

-C’est quoi ton nom, au fait ? Ils t’appellent tous le sorcier, mais j'imagine que c'est pas ton nom.

Hiccup eut un rire sans joie. Le sorcier, c'était la seule chose que tout le monde retenait sur lui. Ça et qu'il avait un nombre de meurtres impressionnant à son actif.

-Je m’appelle Hiccup.

-Hiccup ?Ils t'ont donné ce nom parce que tu as eu le hoquet à la naissance ? Rigola Jack.

Hiccup se figea, et il revit parfaitement son amour lui faire la même réflexion le jour où ils s'étaient marié. Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Jack sembla mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, c'est juste que… C'est pas vraiment un nom courant… Je voulais juste faire une blague, okay ?

-Oui, non, désolé, fit Hiccup en sortant de sa transe, excuses-moi. C'est juste que… Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

-Ça devait être il y a un moment, maintenant, parce que j'ai trois cents ans, annonça Jack comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Tu… Tu as quel âge ?

-Trois cents ans. Et toi ?

-Dans les neuf cents. Attends, ils ont dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvé où ?

-C'est l'Homme de la Lune qui m'a trouvé. J'ai… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis réveillé près d'un lac, il y a trois cents ans. J'ai perdu mes souvenirs, alors ce qui s'est passé avant…

Quand il vit à quel point Hiccup semblait perturbé, il demanda d'une petite voix :

-Quoi, on se connaît ?

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire toute la vérité mais se ravisa au dernier moment. À quoi bon ? Quand Jack avait su la vérité, il l'avait perdu. Il avait voulu le garder auprès de lui pour toujours mais sa monstruosité c'était propagée à son amour. Et même si ce Jack était le même que le sien, en plus pale avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux devenus bleus, il devait le protéger de sa propre personne quitte à en souffrir pour l'éternité. N'était-ce pas ça, son châtiment pour l'éternité quand il s'était lancé dans une quête pour l’immortalité ? Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, pas après avoir sacrifié autant de vies pour le pouvoir.

-Nan, déclara Hiccup. Je ne connais personne. En fait, je reste dans mon domaine depuis neuf cents ans.

-Complètement seul ? C'est… C'est un peu solitaire, non ?

-Je préfère. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très social.

Il se leva, soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais y aller.

-Euh, oui, mais…

-Au revoir.

Hiccup le planta là, salua les autres gardiens et s'envola avec Krokmou. Jack le regarda faire, un peu étonné par un tel comportement et Bunny vint le voir.

-Il est étrange, ce type, commenta Jack.

-Nan, fit le Pooka, on aime pas tous la compagnie. C'est pas le seul esprit qui veut rester seul. Truc qu'à rien à voir, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa boîte à dents, je serais toi, je mettrais ça bien à l’abri. Ou regarde à l’intérieur et redonne la à Tooth parce que les elfes s'en servaient comme batte de base-ball en tapant dans des boules de Noël.

-Merci, fit Jack en prenant la boîte.

Il chercha un coin où il serait à l'abri qu'on le dérange et ouvrit la boîte.

Hiccup rentrait à son domaine tout en s'interrogeant. Est-ce que ce Jack était vraiment le même que le sien ? Est-ce que cet Homme de la Lune avait réussi à le libérer de sa monstruosité alors qu'Hiccup avait échoué ? Si c’était le cas, il ne voudrait certainement pas que son nouvel esprit perde son temps avec lui, et…

Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses questionnements car il sentit un courant froid le parcourir et il tomba de Krokmou. Il s’étala quelques mètres plus loin, sur le sol alors que Krokmou tombait à son tour. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait touché et vit le nouvel esprit.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait tomber ?

-Yep. J'crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

Hiccup se releva.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Il se dirigea vers son dragon quand il sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes et tomba à la renverse. Il vit Jack remonter son bâton et jouer avec en sifflotant.

-Je ne crois pas. On doit parler. En premier lieu, merci de m'avoir menti, ajouta-t-il furieux.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu crois pas que ça aurait été sympa de me dire qu'on se connaissait avant ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi…

-C'est ça, coupa Jack. Il est passé où, le nécromancien qui m'avait changé en femme pour m'épouser ? Parce qu'il avait certainement plus de courage.

-Jackson…

-C'est Jackson, maintenant ?

-Tout ce que j'ai voulu faire, c'est te protéger.

-En m 'ignorant pendant trois siècles ?

-J’ignorais que tu avais été ramené à la vie.

-C'est ça…

Hiccup se leva.

-Je te le jure, je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Et après m'avoir jeté dans ce lac, tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée de voir si je me réveillais ? Que je ne sois pas seul à parcourir le monde en me demandant comment j'en étais arrivé là ?

-Je croyais que tu étais mort.

-Et quand tu as compris qui j'étais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, explosa Hiccup. Je n'allais pas gâcher ta vie alors que ce que j'étais t'avait déjà coûté ta famille, ta vie et ton humanité !

Il soupira énervé et se rassit, complètement vidé.

-Je voulais juste te protéger de ce que j'étais.

Jack s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je me moquais de ce que tu étais. Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire.

-Jack, tu dois rester loin de moi.

-Non.

-Je vais te contaminer.

-C'est un risque que je prends.

L’argenté lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus.

-Ça nous a pris trois cents ans pour nous retrouver. Et je ne te laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts parce que tu penses être maudit. Si c'est vraiment le cas, on trouvera le remède. Mais je pense que c'est surtout dans ta tête. Ce que tu as fait… C'est quelque chose d'horrible, mais tu n'es plus cette personne et tu dois apprendre à te pardonner. Mais une chose est sur, je ne te laisserais pas. Plus jamais.

Hiccup sourit tristement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ignorais que tu étais capable de ça.

-D'avoir autant de patience ? Tu as attendu neuf cents ans pour avoir droit au bonheur et la moindre des choses c'est que je passe autant de temps à faire en sorte que tu le gardes.

Hiccup sourit.

-Nan, je voulais dire voler.

-Oh, ça? Je crois que c'est venu avec mes pouvoirs sur le gel.

-Tu n'en étais pas capable quand tu t'es transformé, la première fois.

-Ah oui ? C'est peut-être l'Homme de la Lune qui me les a donné. En tout cas tu avais raison. Voler, c'est la plus extraordinaire des sensations.


End file.
